Lucy's Christmas Spirits
by GigglyNana
Summary: Lucy goes home, hoping to celebrate Christmas Eve with Natsu and Happy. But they are gone to do a mission. Lonely and sad, Lucy wonders what to do when her Christmas spirits come to great her. (for "The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge!")


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my submission for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge! Sorry I went a little over the limit but I could not stop writing lolll. I hope you guys like it and I can't wait to read your entries! Good luck~!**

* * *

><p>"Brr..." Lucy shivered, as she trudged down an alleyway to her home. "I-it's s-s-so c-cold out b-but it's n-not even s-snowing."<p>

She had on a long red coat with a fluffy white fur line that made her feel the holiday spirit. Humming a carol, she quickly made her way to her warm house and merrily opened the door, already envisioning Natsu and Happy's excited faces greeting her.

It usually annoyed her that they always barged in without permission but today was a special case. It was Christmas Eve, and Lucy couldn't wait to celebrate the holiday with her friends.

"I'm back~!" the Fairy Tail member sang, stepping into the room. "Did you wait lon-" Her smile froze on her face when she saw the barren, clean room in front of her.

_Oh yeah,_ Lucy realized. _They went off on a mission this morning._ _They probably won't be back tonight...  
><em>  
>She sighed, an empty feeling filling her chest. Kneeling beside her bed, Lucy propped her head sideways on the mattress. "What should I do for Christmas then...?"<p>

"We can spend it together, Lucy-san." A voice behind her said smoothly.

"Kyaa!" Lucy whipped her head around, her eyes widening as she saw who it was. "Lo-loki! What are you doing here?"

"Of course it's because I wanted you to spend the holidays together with m-" The good-looking stellar spirit stopped, as he noticed a hand on his shoulder.

"..us," Aries interjected with a timid smile on her lips. Lucy's other celestial spirits were crowded around her, all dressed in Christmas wear.

"What..?!" Lucy gasped. "How did guys come here?"

"The Celestial Spirit King opened the gates for today so we could celebrate the holidays in this world, Lucy-sama. He considered inviting you to our realm again, but we wanted to visit your house," Virgo explained to her master. "I also dressed the other Celestial Spirits like this as service." The girl noted proudly.

Tears formed in the mage's eyes. "You guys...that's so sweet." _I am kind of glad they came here though...I would've come back in spring next year if I spent a day in the Celestial World...  
><em>  
>"I'm mostly here because Scorpio came," Aquarius bluntly informed Lucy from the bathroom, cuddling her boyfriend's arm.<p>

"Wanna go watch a movie after?" Scorpio grinned.

"Yes, darling~ 3!" Lucy cringed slightly, and quickly glanced away, feeling Aquarius's death glare.

"LUCY! WHY DON'T YOU REMOOOOVE THAT COAT MOOO?" Taurus suggested loudly, staring at her boobs.

Blushing, the big-breasted girl folded her arms over her chest. "No thanks; it's kind of cold in here."

"I will dress you in warm clothing master," Virgo offered. Aries, the Ram, stood beside her and innocently held out a sheepskin coat.

"Th-thank you," Lucy smiled softly, accepting her spirits' kindness. She did, however, refuse Aries's offer.

* * *

><p>Much to many of her male spirits' pleasure, the outfit Virgo chose was quite revealing. Lucy hastily wrapped a long scarf around her neck and stood up. "Anyone want cake?"<p>

The spirits cheered. "YES!"

"Puun~!" Plue added.

As she headed to her kitchen, a small tinge of loneliness came back to her. She had bought a cake -well, sixteen actually- the day before to eat with Natsu and Happy (and to feed their humongous appetites).

_I'm so glad I have so great__ Celestial Spirits with me. I don't know how I would've finished these without them. __Besides__, if Natsu and Happy were here__ as well__, these cakes would disappear in minutes, _Lucy realized, chuckling, as she remembered their first encounter.

As she walked back into her room, the stellar mage noticed that Lyra had started playing a melodious tune on the harp.

Lucy smiled, looking around the room: the Gemini spirits were disguised as Lucy; Taurus was staring a Geminis' (Lucy's) boobs; Plue, Capricorn, and Hologorium (with Pyxis observing the spectacle from inside the clock spirit) were watching Sagittarius shoot an arrow through the hoop of hair on Cancer's head; Aquarius was snuggling together with Scorpio; Leo was chatting with Aries while sitting next to her and Lyra; Crux was sleeping (or thinking) in the corner of the room, and Virgo was already taking some cake plates from Lucy's hands to pass around.

Lucy smiled. "Let's eat, everybody!"

**...**

The Fairy Tail member's room was now extremely messy, with plates and red solo cups lying everywhere. Lucy sighed, thinking of the mess she would have to clean up later.

Most of the Celestial Spirits had left back to the Spirit world, although some were still in her house, passed out. Loki and Aries were snuggled together by the warm kotatsu, and Virgo and Plue were snoozing on the bed. Seeing their peaceful faces, Lucy smiled as she picked up a dirty plate. _Christmas Eve __i__sn't so bad after all. I'm so lucky these guys are my spirits.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The teenage girl was almost done cleaning up when she heard rustling noises and looked up.<p>

Loki, Virgo, and Plue were helping her put things away (Aries was still sleeping).

"It's not fair for you to clean this up all on your own, Lucy-chan," the Lion spirit commented. Virgo nodded.

"Puuun~!" Plue agreed.

Her eyes watering, Lucy blubbered, "T-tank you...I lub you guys!"

Loki winked. "I know."

**...**

When the four of them were finished, the spirits said their goodbyes and got ready to leave.

As he picked up the still-slumbering Aries in a princess cradle, Loki turned to look at Lucy. "You okay now?"

Lucy nodded, her mouth curved into a wide smile. "Yup! Thanks, Loki."

Smiling, Leo left with his fellow celestial spirit in his arms.

After everyone left, Lucy sighed contentedly, and collapsed onto her bed. She looked at her clock; it was 11:56PM. _It's almost Christmas_, she noted. She sighed again, this time sadly. _I guess I won't be able to celebrate the holidays with Natsu and Happy this year…_

_Too bad, _she yawned. _I guess there's always next yea…_

Lucy dozed off, the energy drained out from her.

* * *

><p>"...cy...ucy. LUCY!"<p>

"Hn?" The girl groggily opened her eyes, staring at the clock. It was 2:36AM. Lucy then looked up to see the two blurry figures greeting her.

Natsu grinned widely. "We're back!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

The ends of Lucy's mouth curved up in elation. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful holiday season! Thank you so much for reading~! **

**Here is a little extra "behind the scenes" thingy for you:**

_**Lucy:...By the way Natsu, all the cake is gone. Sorry~! 3**_

_**Natsu: What?! You're lying!**_

_**Happy: *tears***_

_**Lucy: No, you were too late. *sticks out tongue***_

_**Natsu: C'mon Lucy, don't lie to us!**_

_**Happy: *nods seriously* Aye!**_

_**Lucy: ...Juust kidding. *takes out cake* I saved one for you. **__**And here's a nice fish for you, Happy. *takes out a huge trout***_

_**Natsu: You're the best, Lucy! *grins* **_

_**Happy: Aye! Thank you Lucy!**_

_**Happy holidays! *u* And good luck to those of you participating in the challenge!**_


End file.
